Lightweight
by Bre Renee
Summary: One-shot Collection. Chapter Five: Christophe takes comfort to a whole new level.
1. Chapter 1: In time

**Disclaimer: I don't own Strange Angels; all rights go to Lili St. Crow. I just own this idea.**

_I haven't read the _**Reckoning** yet so if things are off to because you're relating this story to it then that's why. I also just read the third book and was inspired to do this after Toddler Day in Child Development.

**Links: **I have pictures of Dru's kid and other Characters in the story on my profile page. It's just one link.

* * *

**Lightweight:**

_**In Time:**_

_[[One-Shot?]]_

_**Summary:**_ AU. Dru is a teenage mom (17) and it's Toddler Day at school and let's just say that her child likes to get into trouble and is very protective over his mother. Contains very few OC's and they're not important. There's going to be lots of fluff. _Lots. _

Also, Dru may have also kept her son a secret from a certain someone.

**Genre: **Family, Romance, Drama, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/ Comfort

**Rated:** T for language, suggestive thoughts and scenes.

**Written on: **March 8th at 4:30 PM

**Finished on: **March 10th,

**Words**: 6,845

**Pages: **15

**Ages: **

_Dru:_ 17(Senior)

_Christophe: 19(2__nd__ year in collage)_

_Graves: 18(School Drop Out) _

_Dibs: 18 (Senior)_

_Nat: 19(Senior [Failed a grade])_

**BTW'S: **Sorry if it's slow at the beginning, I just want to let everyone know about the characters in the story and what the classroom looks likes. Also, this might be OOC a little bit.

* * *

**December 14****th****, Friday, 11:50 AM, Toddler Day **

"You want to know what I'm thinking. What I think is that as soon as I left you decided to go for the next available guy!"

"You were gone for two and a half years Graves. Did you expect me to cry into a pillow every night and wait for you? You never contacted me! I was I supposed to know that you were alive or okay? Or if you moved on or –"

"I would _never_ move on from you and I haven't. It would kill be to be with anyone else but you. But I can see that it wasn't too hard for you." Graves spat at me. His fist clenched at his sides and the side of his jaw twitched occasionally.

I closed my eyes and blew out some hot air. Just count to three and take a deep breath. Opening my eyes, I dropped my voice down to a whisper. "We will have this conversation later. Wait; actually there is nothing to talk about. You left and I moved on, end of story. You can't come back and decide to be back in my life after being MIA for three years."

"I deserve an explanation. I would have been fine if you moved on with any other guy but why did it have to be him! Out of all the people here you went after him. And why can't we have this conversation right here? Better now than later, or the faster the better right?"

"Lower your voice! And we are not having this conversation in front of my classroom door. Let alone a classroom where my child is playing." I growled back trying to keep my voice low. The classroom was in a pod in the back of a hallway. At the end of the pod were two glass double doors leading to a parking lot open for visitors and teachers.

I don't care if any of my classmates or if my teacher hears this. I don't care about their onions, but I don't want them coming out to check on me. If they do, they might bring my baby and I don't want him to hear this.

"Oh yea, your precious child, I almost forgot. He's two years old right? It didn't take you long to jump into bed with him. I could barely get a kiss out of you. I lost count on how many times you rejected me."

"Are you seriously mad because I wouldn't have sex with you? We were 14 when we're dating!" I hissed.

"Age didn't stop you with your baby daddy!"

"What I did or do with him is none of your business! " Rage is boiling up in me. I can feel it. I'm about to explode. "You need to leave." I grit out.

"Fine, but I know you're not completely over me and I'm not over you. I love you and I'm not giving up so easily either."

"Look, Graves, I want to be friends but that's it. Nothing more, we're done and it will never happen again." I breathed out. I looked at the floor and crossed my arms over my stomach. I really don't need this now, or ever.

Graves cupped my face with both of his hands and tilted my head to look up at him. His brown eyes stared into mine and in that moment, nothing else mattered. Everything disappeared and it was just my Goth Boy and I fighting against the world, just the two of us. He tilted my head backwards and slowly leaned down. His breathe entangled with mine.

No! No, this wrong! I moved on! Crinkling my nose, I lifted my hands to his chest and pushed him off me.

"No, Graves, I moved on and have a family. You can't come back a fuck up my life! If you want me in your life, you'll have to accept just being a friend. Otherwise, you can leave through those double doors and never come back."

He shook his head with a wolfish grin and dropped my face. "You still love me, maybe not as much as before, but there's still a little love there. I'll see you soon Dru." With that Graves turned on his heels and waved his hand in the air and strolled out the glass double doors.

For the first time in a long time I cried. They slowly fell down, barely noticeable. I closed my eyes and leaned against the well letting out a breath of air that I didn't know I've been holding.

"_You still love me, maybe not as much as before, but the love is still there."_

* * *

**December 13****th****, Thursday, 11:15 AM, Day before Toddler Day**

"Ah, hohohoho! Ah, hoo! Again, again! Ah! Hahaha! Give Elmo a break please!"

"Don't touch the toys! At least not until the toddlers are here. Besides, you're 18, why would want to play with a _Tickle –Me – Elmo_?" Our teacher, Mrs. Fleischer said as she leaned against the counter.

I, Dru Anderson, am currently sitting in my fifth period Child Development class. It was either this or Parenting Class and let's just say sewing and making fun "creative" toys out of toilet paper rolls is not my forte. Besides, I already took that class last year and I'm not taking it again. I'm pretty sure the baby blanket I had to make has more of my blood then actual cloth.

The class room, which has a wall of counters with cabinets and drawers on either side, has for rows of tables shaped in trapezoids and the tables in each row. The tables are put side by side and made to look like a really long rectangle. Only two people can sit at one fake wooden table.

I sat in the third row to the right side of Nat. She was held back for always skipping history. The chair next to me is empty -which I use for my school bag- then there's an annoying kid named Deleon to my right and I just want to punch him in the face. I like to call him the Annoying Ass Midget. Two spots down from Deleon and there's a big boy named Jose who just sits there and laughs to himself, lost in his own world. Deleon and Jose are both in the ninth grade. I also hate them so, so much.

Behind Nat is a girl who only wears _Aeropostale _and _American Eagle_. She has brown hair, brown eyes and is 4'11. Only reason I know that is because she constantly announces that to the class, her name is Ashley. To her right is an extreme perverted who is barely getting by on his grades and proudly announces he does pot. The pothead's name is John. He has black hair, brown eyes, and a mustache standing at 6'2. His nickname his Pothead and he has vocabulary as big as a 2 year olds. Tomorrow he will be with his people.

"I can't help it Mrs., Elmo is just so fun." Brandon said as he put the toy upright again. Brandon Garcia has light brown hair, flat and short. He's John Cole's best friend and much more quite then John. He also has manners, shocker right? He's like John's compete opposite. "Look at the way he rolls around. It's weird, no normal person rolls around like that when laughing." Brandon continued as he pushed on Elmo's stomach again. Elmo threw itself down and rolled on the table. I'm definitely not letting my child have that toy. I'll rip its head off and feed it to the dogs after about 10 minutes, if that.

"Oh my God, you guys are nuts." Mrs. Fleischer laughed. "Anyway, as you all know, tomorrow we are having Toddler Day and I have some rules _everyone_, which includes you guys, to follow.

Good luck trying to get my kid to listen; he's just like his father. Or would that be me?

"Good luck trying to get Dru's kid to listen. He likes to go off on his own without a care in the world. He also loves to hit any man that's not his dad." Nat said, voicing my thoughts with a laugh. I just snorted and crossed my arms over my chest, one leg over the other.

Ciara and Kon, the two freshman girls that sit in the middle table in the row in front of us, laughed along with the teacher. They're the only ones that sit in that row. Kon has shot black hair, pale, and 4'2 and if you hadn't realized it by the sound of her name, she's Japanese.

Ciara is half Mexican and half White. Her hair is a dark brown fading into a lighter shade of brown tinged in red. I think she's around five foot three and mostly keeps to herself and doesn't talk to anyone. She's a pretty cool kid.

Our frizzy, red headed teacher pulled up the screen to reveal the rules and every teen mom that's bringing a kid from the Child Development Class and the Parenting Class.

"First rule is no climbing, no roughhousing, and no running. This goes for you to John." Fleischer joked and John responded with an overdramatic 'Hey! '

My baby hits and bites not caring who he hurts and he sure as hell doesn't listen to me. So, good luck with that one.

"Secondly, if they get into the trash, what do we do?" Fleischer asked.

"You spank them!" John said, leaning back in his chair.

"Boy, you crazy, you're supposed to say, 'Nyomi, go get your kid.'" Deleon said as dragged a chair to the front of the classroom using one hand and he used his other hand to waggle his pointer finger. Deleon is African American if you haven't guessed it. He's shorter than the four foot eleven Ashley. He's wearing blue plaid skinny jeans with a green and brown stripped shirt collared shirt.

"See, Deleon knows what to do." Nyomi said around the ice she was chewing.

Nyomi Garcia has a 3 year old name Jayden. Nyomi and her son's dad don't exactly get along. Last I heard she was dating a basketball player. Nyomi has black hair and tan skin with a few freckles on her face and arms. She's about as tall as me standing at 5'2.

She was sitting at the end of the first row. Brianna sat to her left on her phone. She has brown hair mixed with blonde in a side ponytail with a bow on top. Her hair barely being shoulder length, her ponytail was high in the air. Brianna Kemp is a sophomore and recently broke off her engagement with her boyfriend of 5 years. He cheated on her, twice. You'd think she'd break up with him the first time he did it.

Fleischer shook her head and laughed. "So if they say, 'I need to potty', what would you do?"

"Take the child to the restroom or tell the mom." Dibs answered. He's the only other friend of mine in here. Dibs hair is blonde and his eyes are green (?). His real name is Bobby and he's planning on being a doctor. Only reason he took this class was because he thought it would help if ever worked with a kids.

"Actually, Fleischer, the mom's decided to bring diapers for tomorrow." I said. There's not a chance in hell someone else is going to take my kid.

"Most of our kids have just started potty training or hasn't started at all." Nyomi put in her two cents. I don't know why, I mean it's not like the teacher needed to know why. Besides, I'm pretty sure Tana could guess why we would bring diapers instead anyway.

It's not like it matters, mine hasn't started potty training yet or how Shanks, aka Robert, calls it, "Potty Boot Camp". That's going to be one interesting day.

"So for sure, Nyomi, you're bringing Jayden? And Jayden is 3 years old?" Nyomi made a noise of approval in response to our teacher, not bothering to look up from her touch screen phone.

"And is it spelled J-A-Y-D-E-N?" Nyomi nodded, not even bothering with a noise. Fleischer wrote her son's name on the board along with his age under Nyomi's name.

"Dru, are you going to be bringing Alexander and how old is he?"

"Yes and he just turned two." I replied as I took my touch screen out the back pocket of my faded jeans.

"Really? When's his birthday?" Layla asked. She's sitting to the left of Brianna, half of her body twisted to look at me. She has to die for hair. Its light brown with some black and her hair reaches to her thighs. I'm envious of her hair. Mine barely reaches past my shoulders and is always frizzy. She recently had a baby three months ago. His name is Cruz Jr. She's engaged to her boyfriend Cruz who was her first boyfriend and first kiss (true story). They moved in to an apartment together before she had the baby.

"Aleksandr's birthday is on the January 23rd and Mrs. Fleischer, his name is spelled: A-L-E-K-S-A-N-D-R not A-L-E-X-A-N-D-E-R." I said has just got to finishing writing his name the wrong way on the board in green marker.

"That's a, uh, unique way to spell it, Dru." My teacher commented with confusion or maybe it was disbelief but either way, she fixed it. The class started at me like I was mentally retarded for spelling it that way. I just rolled my eyes; it's not like it matters what they think anyway. I'll spell it how I want to spell it damn it.

"Excuse me Mrs. Fleischer, but that's the way it's spelled in Polish." Nat said, obviously noticing the tone our teacher used, hat or the stares I was getting.

"Polish?" Nyomi asked as she raised her perfectly shaped eyebrows at me. Yes, bitch, Polish, Nat just clarified that.

Instead I restricted that comment and nodded. "Yes, in Polish it means warrior and defender. His dad picked it out." I rolled my eyes, the only reason he picked it is because he wanted our son to fight and protect. Fight for want he wants, to protect the people he loves. Yea, my baby daddy has some family issues, but in a way, I can understand his reasoning.

"Oh, that's really sweet. I wished I thought about doing something like that. But why Polish?" Layla asked. Out of all the mothers in this classroom, which is three if you don't count the teacher, she's the nicest and most understanding. But she does get annoying after a while.

"My boyfriend is Polish." They all just nodded.

"Your boyfriend is going to be here tomorrow isn't he?" Fleischer asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes, he will be here to pick Aleksandr and me around our lunch time but he may be here a bit early than that."

"What does your boyfriend look like Dru?" Ashley asked. I could feel her stare from behind me. She's a creepy little thing.

"He's fine!" Nat answered with a predatory smirk. I just turned my head towards her and glared.

"Well, I'm not lying. And there's no need to get all jealous, you got him whipped. Besides, you know he isn't my type." She then proceeded to wink. I rolled my eyes. I know her type. She likes skinny, black haired boys with an emo cut to it. In other words: Shanks.

"Okay, and Ciara, your grandmother is bringing your little sister Ezme who is two." Fleischer asked. I like how she ignores our conversations, such a great teacher.

"Yeah, she's going to bring her around second period."

"Is Katelyn bringing Elliot?" Nyomi said before sticking a cube of ice in her mouth.

"I believe so and I think Jessica and her boyfriend Josh is going to bring Hunter." Fleischer said as she wrote those names down along with their ages under the child's parent's name.

"What about Elizabeth?" Someone asked. It sounded like Layla but I didn't care anymore. I just want to sleep. Believe it or not but a _Batman _nightlight will not make a tyke any less afraid of the dark.

I leaned my head on the back of my chair and closed my eyes. My hair, which was in a messy bun, made a semi good pillow.

"She isn't passing some of her classes so she can't participate." Fleischer answered.

"Wait, why can't she bring her kid?" One of the guys said behind me, probably the Pothead.

"I take the mom's out of class all day and it's considered a field trip. If they aren't passing, then I don't take them out of class." Some 'Oh's' went around the room. "Now everyone move the toys to the side and get a paper towel, spray vinegar on it and wipe down the tables."

"Oh! Can I do all the tables? I like cleaning, it's fun!" Deleon said jumping out of his chair.

"Huh, go right ahead." Nyomi said.

Tana Fleischer had the _Is-he serious-I- can't- believe-he- said- that- _look. "Uh, no." She laughed nervously and turned to go to her desk that was in the front left corner of the room.

"Come on Drusy, let's get to work." Nat said, pushing herself out of her blue plastic chair.

Groaning, I dragged myself out of my chair. "I hate the smell of vinegar." I mumbled as I went behind Ashley in the line for paper towels.

"Oh, lighten up girl! This is your last period of the day anyway. Some of us still have to go to seven classes a day." Nat said jokingly as she played with the _Jack- In- Box_.

* * *

**February 1, 11:15 AM, Toddler Day**

"Aleksandr put your juice in the trash if you're finished. Nat, stop laughing." I didn't even glance at Nat as I talked. My eyes stayed on my son as he smiled cheekily at me. I was sitting in the school's standard plastic chair in the back of the room and Aleksandr was in the corner where the small trash can is with his hand in it. He just giggled in response.

In the front of the classroom, Nyomi is sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall with her son Jayden who is surrounding them in a fort of tiny plastic chairs. John or as I like to call him, Pothead was sitting by Nyomi. Probably making some perverted joke like how much he wants her.

On the left side of the room were Ciara, Ciara's grandmother Laura, and Kon playing with two year old Ezme. They were just throwing a red ball to each other. In the very back corner opposite form me is Ashley and Brianna taking pictures of each other or something like that. I don't really give a damn.

Jose sat by himself in his chair laughing to himself and Katelyn was dealing with a fussy Eliot. He refused to be separated from his mother. I don't know whether I should be envious of that or not. The little brat's legs are wrapped securely around her hips and he's shirking like there's no tomorrow. At least Elliot listens to his mom. Fleischer stood in the front with a blonde girl who I'm guessing is Jessica and her boyfriend Josh. Their son Hunter had one hand in his mouth and the other had a block. John stood near them, helping Hunter stack blocks on top of each other.

Nat and Dibs stood by me while stifling their laughter. Believe it or not, that wasn't helping.

"I'm going to count to three. One," Aleksandr slowly took his hand out while giggling. Sighing, I relaxed in my chair, my sandals sliding smoothly across the tile floor.

Aleksandr looked around before putting his hand back into the trash can. I jerked up and pushed the chair away and went towards my son. He laughed and tipped the trashcan onto the floor. His juice box and someone _Cheetos's _bag fell out.

Aleksandr laughed and ran, more liked stumbled, away from me. Behind me I could hear Dubs question why Aleksandr would even have a slight interest in the trash can.

"Way to go little man!" John shouted as he watched Aleksandr tip the trash can and run towards the teacher's desk.

"I don't think so." I said as I as I lift Aleksandr in the air and then into my lap as I sat down in Fleischer's leather chair. "Why don't we let mommy take a break and have a nap?" I could hear some of my, oh so wonderful classmates laugh as Aleksandr shouted a "_No!"_ and jump down from my lap.

"Tell her Aleksandr! Show her whose boss." John joked as he stood up from the floor. Alek laughed quietly and held on to my leg, his face buried into it.

I leaned down to Alek's face and put my hand on his head. "Go hit him, just like daddy taught you." I whispered loudly. I leaned back into the chair and nudged Aleksandr forward.

He gave me a smile and rushed over to John with clenched hands and gave a light hit to John's leg. John yelled in 'pain' and fell to floor while grasping his legs. Meanwhile, Aleksandr laughed and ran back to me while looking back at John a few times.

"Good job baby! You really got him, if daddy say, he'd be proud." I smiled as I picked him up and hugged him to my chest. I could feel the pressure of his shoes on my thighs but it wasn't enough to cause any pain.

From the corner of my eye I could see Nat come out from the hallway, worry painted her face. I didn't even notice her leave. Her eyes roamed the classroom until she spotted me at the teacher's desk. She slowly walked towards me, the bathroom pass swinging in her hands with every step.

"There's someone in the hall that needs to talk to you. I'll watch Aleksandr." She whispered as she laid the pass on the metal desk.

"Who's out there? Why are you being so serious?" I asked, but did not whisper my question. I never seen Nat look this serious before.

"Just go out there and calm things down. He needs an explanation and like I said before, I'll watch Aleksandr." She didn't ask or inform, she demanded. I let her take Aleksandr, who fought and wined as he was being handed over.

"I'll be right back, I promise." I whispered to him as I gave him a kiss on his blonde hair.

Letting gout a breath, I went towards the classroom door. When Nathalie said that someone needed an explanation, I automatically knew who she meant. I dreaded having this conversation and to a point, I dreaded him ever coming back because of how much things have changed. I just got used to being a teenage mom, to a new life, a new _home_. I don't want things to change.

* * *

**December 14****th****, 11:32 AM, Toddler Day**

I stepped out into the hallway, making sure to keep my back towards a certain Goth boy. I could feel him staring at me as I slowly and quietly closed the door.

"Well?"

My breath caught in my throat and I could feel tears threaten to fall. The week before he even left to find his real parents, I stayed up late at night just fantasying our reunion, our future. I kept thinking of what if's'. What if I went with him? What if he never left? What if he never came back? The one that that always plagued my mind, the one that crushed my heart: What if he met someone else? What if he fell in love?

Those thoughts kept me up at night, made me think "Is all this heartache even worth this? A relationship with a guy I've only known for a few months?" That week I barely ate, I rarely slept. The day before he left I broke things off. Telling him that I won't be able to handle long distance and that when he comes back we can talk and try things again.

Letting out a breath I didn't even know I was holding I turned around with my arms crossed and cheeks puffed out to hold back tears. "Well what?" I retorted back.

"We need to talk-no, I _want_ to talk to you." Graves said desperately. I could see hurt in his eye and it took a lot of restraint to just walk over to him and hug him close and never let go.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"I want to know how easy it was to just forget about me-"

"I didn't forget about you!" I shouted but took control over again realizing everyone in the classroom could hear if the tried. "It took me awhile to get over you. I didn't just get over you the night you left." I said harshly. The threat of tears coming out long one, now replaced with anger.

He laughed. "I didn't seem that way. From what I heard from Nat, your kid is two. I left to travel two years ago. If what you say is true than that child is either mine or you cheated on me while we were together."

I felt my eyebrows scrunch up. "I would never cheat on you and you know it! Aleksandr isn't yours either!"

"Then you must have gotten over me pretty fast." Graves growled his arms crossed over his chest, fist clenched.

"Things and, um, events just happen Graves; no one can predict the future. I didn't mean for it to happen it just did." I whispered desperately. I wanted to cry again. Talking to Grave, hell, just being around Graves make me feel like I'm on a roller coaster ride. I just can't get ahold of my feelings.

We fell in silence, unbearable, awkward silence. I can still remember all the guilty thoughts that went through my head that night like, "How could I do this with Christophe the night Graves leaves?" but at the same time I can remember every touch, every gasp and grunt and how everything just felt so right and in place. I only regret doing it that night. If it had happened any other night, I would fell less guilty and ashamed when facing Graves, my sweet Goth Boy. He didn't deserve what I put him through. Even as friends I put him some shitty situations. He says he thankful for the time and memories but I can't help but feel like I ruined his life.

Breaking the silence, I took a deep breath and stared him in the eyes. "Tell me, what are you thinking? I want to know. I want to make this right."

"You want to know what I'm thinking. What I think is that as soon as I left you decided to go for the next available guy!" Graves shouted, green eyes filled with hurt and anger.

"You were gone for two and a half years Graves. Did you expect me to cry into a pillow every night and wait for you? You never contacted me! I was I supposed to know that you were alive or okay? Or if you moved on or –"

"I would never move on from you and I haven't. It would kill be to be with anyone else but you. But I can see that it wasn't too hard for you." Graves spat at me. His fist now clenched at his sides and the side of his jaw twitched occasionally.

I closed my eyes and blew out some hot air. Just count to three and take a deep breath. Opening my eyes, I dropped my voice down to a whisper. "We will have this conversation later. Wait; actually there is nothing to talk about. You left and I moved on, end of story. You can't come back and decide to be back in my life after being MIA for three years."

"I deserve an explanation. I would have been fine if you moved on with any other guy but why did it have to be him! Out of all the people here you went after him. And why can't we have this conversation right here? Better now than later, or the faster the better right?"

"Lower your voice! And we are not having this conversation in front of my classroom door. Let alone a classroom where my child is playing." I growled back trying to keep my voice low. The classroom was in a pod in the back of a hallway. At the end of the pod were two glass double doors leading to a parking lot open for visitors and teachers.

I don't care if any of my classmates or if my teacher hears this. I don't care about their onions, but I don't want them coming out to check on me. If they do, they might bring my baby and I don't want him to hear this.

"Oh yea, your precious child, I almost forgot. He's two years old right? It didn't take you long to jump into bed with him. I could barely get a kiss out of you. I lost count on how many times you rejected me."

"Are you seriously mad because I wouldn't have sex with you? We were 14 when we're dating!" I hissed.

"Age didn't stop you with your baby daddy!"

"What I did or do with him is none of your business! " Rage is boiling up in me. I can feel it. I'm about to explode. "You need to leave." I grit out.

"Fine, but I know you're not completely over me and I'm not over you. I love you and I'm not giving up so easily either."

"Look, Graves, I want to be friends but that's it. Nothing more, we're done and it will never happen again." I breathed out. I looked at the floor and crossed my arms over my stomach. I really don't need this now, or ever.

Graves cupped my face with both of his hands and tilted my head to look up at him. His brown eyes stared into mine and in that moment, nothing else mattered. Everything disappeared and it was just my Goth Boy and I fighting against the world, just the two of us. He tilted my head backwards and slowly leaned down. His breathe entangled with mine.

No! No, this wrong! I moved on! Crinkling my nose, I lifted my hands to his chest and pushed him off me.

"No, Graves, I moved on and have a family. You can't come back a fuck up my life! If you want me in your life, you'll have to accept just being a friend. Otherwise, you can leave through those double doors and never come back."

He shook his head with a wolfish grin and dropped my face. "You still love me, maybe not as much as before, but there's still a little love there. I'll see you soon Dru." With that Graves turned on his heels and waved his hand in the air and strolled out the glass double doors.

For the first time in a long time I cried. They slowly fell down, barely noticeable. I closed my eyes and leaned against the well letting out a breath of air that I didn't know I've been holding.

"You still love me, maybe not as much as before, but the love is still there."

His words echoed in my head as I slid down the wall. The tears fell harder as I buried my head into my knees.

"Mommy,"

I stiffened and got myself together before looking up.

"Hi, baby, how did you get out here?" I smiled as I stretched my legs out and grabbed hold of my child and pulled him to a hug.

"Mommy loves you."

Aleksandr wrapped his tiny arms around my neck and buried his head in the indention of my collarbone and neck. He had a blue toy train and ran it up and down the side of my neck.

"Love you too." Is what he tried to say but it came out as "Lwuv yeu"

I let a hysteric laugh and hugged him tighter.

I love you.

It's not the same type of love from when we were younger but I do want you in my life. I don't want to feel like we're strangers. I don't want to walk down the same sidewalk but pretend we never met. I want my best friend.

**December 14****th****, Friday, 11:59 AM, Toddler Day**

I heard a faint click of the classroom door closing as Nat came out.

"How'd it go?" She asked as she sat down next to me, her long legs stretched in front of her. Sighing, I let go of Aleksandr so he could play with a toy train on the floor. "It…It didn't go the way I thought it would. As stupid as it sounds, I thought we could just talk about everything that happened while he was gone, find out where we both stand and be friends again."

"Yeah…that was pretty stupid thinking there girl." Nat replied.

"Hey," I bumped her shoulder lightly with mine and gave a shaky smile.

"Seriously though, even though you two were done two years ago all the feelings can't be taken care of in just a fifteen minute talk."

Running my hand through my hair which was down for the day, I let out another sigh. "I know, I just…I just kind of hoped that he moved on too or that he would understand why I moved on. Make the conversation go by easier."

"Dru, girl, you slept with another man the night he left and got pregnant. It's going to take him awhile to 'understand' why you moved on."

"I know, I know. It was stupid of me to think so but there's no harm in hoping."

Silence fell between as we watched Aleksandr make train noises as he rolled the train on the walls and floor.

"Your life could be a drama series."

"What?" I snorted and looked over at her. I could feel full out laughter bubble my throat.

"I'm serious! It could be like _90210_, wait, no, Dru 2.0!" I busted out laughing at that.

"Jesus, you have no idea but it's definitely worth it for the little guy." I smiled as I watch Aleksandr slowly crawl over to me with the train.

"Dru?" Nat asked, the laughter gone a serious note replaced it.

"What Nat?"

"If…if you didn't get pregnant the first night with Christophe, would you still be with him?"

I paused for a minute. To be honest I really don't know. I knew he had feelings for me my sophomore year. He told me after a few weeks of knowing me and didn't care about how I was with Graves. He would openly flirt with me, kiss me on my cheek, lean on me in our technology class and walk me to my classes. Second semester of junior year I rarely saw him because our schedules were so different. Graves was ecstatic about that.

"I honestly have no idea." I smiled faintly and picked up Aleksandr and kissed him on the head. "Give me a kiss." Aleksandr leaned forward and I closed my eyes as pecked me on the lips.

Opening my eyes, I grinned. "I love you."

"Dru, _skowroneczko moja_, what are you doing out here?" Christophe had his head tilted to the side, a small smile at his lips. He had his car keys in one hand and a banana latte in the other. I smiled and stood up with Aleksandr on my hip. Nat got up and went inside the classroom but not before greeting my boyfriend. Boyfriend. That still sounds so weird to say, to call him my boyfriend.

"It just got a little crowed in there is all." I replied walking up to him before giving him and kiss on the lips.

Christ hummed and silenced me with another kiss. Taking a step back, I grabbed the latte from his hands. "Thank you."

"I figured you'd need one for today." Chris laughed and ducked his head down while rolling on the balls of his feet. Chris is wearing his standard black-neck sweater, black jacket, black jeans and black shoes.

"Come on; I need to get Aleksandr's things ready to go." I said and took his hand as we walked into the classroom.

Once inside, I handed Aleksandr to his father and went to the back to put Aleksandr's extra dippers, Sippy cup and blanket in his bag.

"Dru, that's your baby daddy?"

I looked up to see Nyomi besides me but she wasn't looking at me, she was looking at Christophe who was talking to the teacher.

I smiled as Christophe talked to Mrs. Fleisher but Aleksandr wasn't having it. He wanted his daddy's attention. Aleksandr kept hitting Chris with the toy train on Chris's leg while running around him.

"Yea, he is." I zipped up the Spiderman Backpack and went to get my school bag.

"You go girl, keep a hold on him and don't let him go." Nyomi winked and ran towards the door where a tall boy in basketball shorts stood, most likely her boyfriend.

Getting my stuff, I walked towards my family. Another weird word: Family. I'm seventeen years old and I have a two year old boy with a nineteen year old. I felt all giddy inside just thinking about it.

"Aleksandr, _mój syn_, you need to stop it, its rude to interrupt." Christophe said getting down to eye level. Mr. Fleisher looked like she was going too exploded with happiness because someone was actual treating a child the way she told us too.

"Are you ready to go? Did you call into the office for my early dismissal?" I asked before taking a sip of my banana latte.

Chris nodded and took Alek's hand. "It was nice meeting you Mrs. Fleischer." Chris said it as if he didn't care about her existence, which he probably didn't and walked to the door with Aleksandr being careful to not take big steps.

"See you after break Mrs. Fleischer." I nodded to her and went out the classroom watching my son and boyfriend race to the car which wasn't really fair because I have no idea where the bastered parked.

But, I will admit, seeing them happy together makes me happy. It makes me think that I might have even dated Christophe if I didn't get pregnant. Back then I wanted to stay together to not be alone but now; I can say without a doubt that I love him and can't live without him.

It makes me believe, that with time, Graves and I can be friends again.

…

…

…

So, not much of an ending but I really wanted to get this done by tonight. I'm still debating whether or not to turn this into a story, a collection of one-shots, or to just end it here.

Well, I hope you liked the story and **please review**!

…

…

…

-I do not own _Tickle-Me-Elmo._

-I also do not own _Aeropostale_ or _American Eagle_.

-I do not own the _Batman Nightlight_ either.

**-** _Skowroneczko Moja_ - my pretty; my beauty [[Thank you **DreamALittleBigger **for that translation in your _Christophe Reynard's Vocab_ story (?)]]

**-** _Mój Syn_- My Son [[Thank you Google, Bing, & Yahoo Answers.]]


	2. Chapter 2: Denial

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Strange Angeles Series.

**A/N: **If any of you readers have any suggestions or requests, just tell/ ask and I'll try to do what I can!

**Lightweight:**

**Chapter Two: Denial:**

**Summary:** Dru goes over how much Christophe means to her and she goes over her own actions and personality.

-Does anyone know what Nat looks like? I wanted to add her to the link but didn't know what she look liked.

**Genre: **Romance, Comfort

**Rated: **T for langue

**Written on: **Thursday March 14th, 7:36 PM

**Finished on: **Friday, March 15th, 5:18 PM

**Words/ Pages: ** 2,268

**Genre: **Friendship, humor

"_So who's it going to be?" Nat said slyly as she sat down next to me in the cafeteria._

"_Who's going to be what?" I replied, stabbing my macaroni with my fork. For dinner I went with macaroni and pork chops. It was the first thing I saw and I definitely wasn't in the mood to see what the other options were. I hate those stupid council meetings._

_I stabbed more macaroni onto my fork and took a bite._

"_Don't be coy Dru. Who are you going to go out with?" Nat exclaimed, shaking my arm a bit._

"_W-what?" I exclaimed, after coughing up chunks of macaroni onto the table. Now that was just sexy._

"_Dru, we all know Graves has a thing for you and that you have a thing for him but you also have a thing for Christophe." Nat explained as if she was talking to a toddler. I'm not going to lie, I have my moments._

_Shaking my head, I put down the fork and pushed away my half eaten dinner. "I don't have a thing for either of them, end of story Nat." With that I stood up and put the plate and silverware on in front of the smoke darkness. _

_Nat followed as expected but a part of me wished she didn't as we walked back to my dorm room._

"_That is the biggest understatement of the year. I know all about your make-out time with Christophe. I'm pretty sure the whole council knows about it." _

"_The what? Wait, how would they know?" I stopped in mid step and turned to look at my best girl friend, well, my only girl friend. She just smirked and walked ahead of me._

"_The council is always watching you, always. I wouldn't be surprised if someone was listening to this conversation."_

_Letting out a breath of air, I followed her. "He only kissed me a few times to stop the blood hunger."_

_She just snorted which turned into a full blown laughter. She even got to the point where she was bent over laughing. Annoyed, I tapped my foot and crossed my arms over my chest._

"_I'm sorry Dru but, but that was just wow. That was just the lamest excuse ever." Nathalie wheezed out. "As for Graves, make sure you don't go for him just because he's the safe choice or because you feel guilty about what happened to him. A relationship shouldn't be based off of something like that."_

"_Whatever," I replied; opening the door to my room and locking it once I was inside._

"_Just remember what I said: Who are you going to choose?" Then I heard her move away from the door and down the hall._

"Ugh, stay out of my freaking head!" I rolled over and screamed into my pillow. I could still hear Nat's laughter. I buried myself deeper into my pillow and blankets.

"Milady, are you okay in there?" Benjamin asked form outside my door.

"I'm fine, just having trouble sleeping." I took my head out from my pillow, rolled over onto my back and closed my eyes.

"Would you like for me to get Christophe?" My eyes flew open. "NO!"

Realizing what I did, I cleared my throat and talked more softly. "I mean, no, there is no need but thanks Ben." The last thing I need is for the source of my problem to come and bother me.

"Alright Milady, if you say so." I could still tell that Benjamin is uneasy but at the moment I couldn't care less.

I stared at the celling, I'd make images of the little dots on the ceiling but there were none. This school has some serious problems if they can't even stand little dots on the ceiling. I find those dots to be really soothing and fun. I need to have a talk with Bruce about this; I really want the dots back.

Sighing, I flipped onto my back. I could feel one of my pants legs rise up along with part of my shirt. I could tell that my lower back is exposed but I didn't have the energy to fix it. Why do I have to choose one of the anyway? I'm perfectly fine, well somewhat fine, with the way things are. The only thing I hate is being stuck at the Schola.

I mean if I were to choose I'd have to look at the pro and cons, right? Christophe has the looks, is badass, flashy, intelligent, powerful and mysterious but he's also controlling. I just can't get over that part of him. Besides, he had a thing for my mom and that's just kind of gross. I can't even stand thinking that when he looks at me he sees me mom. Also, he was around during World War 1, which makes him at least over eighty years old meaning he could be my great grandfather.

I also hate the fact he hold so much information from me and I always have to find out form someone else. It just causes so many problems. Why can't he just take the time to explain things to me? I get that I jump to conclusions sometimes but he should be able to calm me, help me figure things out. Key word being: _help_, not command or demand, help! I hate it when he takes things in his hands and doesn't tell me anything!

But if I wanted to be completely honest, I most likely led him to do those things. I treated him the way the treat the wulfen here. I would lead him one and then break everything we built up. Thinking about it kind of makes me feel guilty but at the same time I feel like he deserves it.

He came into my life; he messed up by bringing me here, by keeping secrets and starting drama. To add even more truth to my stupid thought list, I love it when he takes charge. I even find it; I can't believe I'm thinking this, sexy. He takes charge and make sure things are done and what do I do? I sit on my ass thinking of different possibilities but never do anything. I'm all talk but no action.

Whining, I looked at my bedroom window. I forgot to close it but either way the blue curtains don't help much. The light from the sun still makes the room bright and happy. Maybe that's why I can't freaking sleep. I'm going to have bags under my eyes.

I'm starting to sound like Nat, I thought with disdain. No offense to her but I'm not into the latest designer fashion or if I should amp up my looks to catch some boys attention.

_Like Christophe_…a voice in my head whispered.

"Ahhhah!" I screamed as I rolled into my blanket and kicked my feet into the air.

"Having trouble sleeping_ kochana_?" His soft, teasing voice came from behind me. I could hear and picture the smirk that is most likely spreading across his face.

"Go away." I mumbled back, putting a pillow over my head to try and block him out. It didn't work.

"That is no way to treat a guest and it is my turn to guard you." I sense that Christophe is moving around the room and when the room got darker I felt him sit on the edge of my bed. "Can I stay?" His voice was quiet and guarded s if he was prepared for rejection.

I picked my head up and looked at him. He sat hunched over, head tilted up. His hands clasped together in between his thighs. He keeps things from constantly but he just wants to protect me but that doesn't make it right but he always came back for me, no matter what. He never let me down in the department. He would never leave me alone and tried to help the best he could.

Christophe keeps me on edge, always making me anticipating his next move especially when we're in the gym training. During those moments I feel like I'm on something, I'm actually happy for a few moments. As much as I hate to admit, I feel safe with him. I mean, I feel safe from Graves too but he doesn't feel like home like Christophe does.

Smiling the tiniest smile ever known to man, I lightly grabbed his arm. "Yeah, you can stay." I whispered as I moved a little to give him room.

I could see his cheek lift up in a smile as he ducked his head. He bounced a few times before taking off his shoes and climbing over the covers while I remained under them. At first it was awkward, like extremely awkward. There was this unspoken boundary between us. We didn't touch and we didn't face each other or away from each other. We just lied on our backs staring at the ceiling.

We laid there for a while before I felt this tug of emotion that I've been holding in. "Christophe?" I whispered as I turned on my side to look at him. He rolled over on his side and stretched his arm out before dropping it between us.

"What is it _milna_?" Christophe breathed, his apple pie scent momentarily distracting me. Slightly shaking my head, I looked down at the comforter.

"Thank you, for everything." I could feel my face turn red and all I could is pray that he didn't notice. As embarrassing as this is it needs to be said. Through this…declaration, I refused to meet his eyes; I refused to look at him but I could still feel him stiffen on the bed a little before relaxing tremendously.

"Where are you getting at? Is everything okay?" Christophe asked, trying to play it cool. Through his tone I could hear his excitement, the happiness. If he thinks I'm about to declare some undying love for him he has another thing coming besides my apology.

"I'm a brat and I'm sorry." I gritted out into the blanket.

"I'm sorry but I didn't quite catch that _mój maly ptaszku_, could you repeat?" Christophe breathed out a he scooted closed to me, his forehead on mine.

I closed my eyes and resisted the temptation to lash out at him. Saying your feelings is a lot harder than I thought. "I know you heard you bastard. I'm not repeating it." I pulled the blue blanket up to my nose and tried to forget that he's lying on my bed.

He chuckled and used his upper body to cover mine. I closed my eyes and just hid myself into his chest to blank out the world. I'll let him have a break for now, just for now.

….

…

…

…

…

When I woke up later that night (or day for some of us super naturals) Christophe was nowhere in sight and the blanket is tangled around my legs. I could feel the monstrosity on my head also known has my hair in a tangled mess. Sighing, I just sit in my bed. I really don't feel like getting up and going to my classes but to be fair the classes are way better than regular high school periods. I also really don't want to see Graves or Christophe and taking a nap seems really inviting.

Finally deciding to get up, I push my covers out of the way thinking I'd just fix it later and walked into the bathroom.

**A/N**: So I was going to do half the chapter about Graves and half Christophe but I wasn't sure and I really wanted to update again. I was thinking about doing the _**next chapter about Graves and Dru**_, what do you think?

**Carlz193:** Thank you so much for being my first reviewer and first person to alert to it! Thank you for correcting me about Dib's name being Samuel, I tried going back in the first book but I just got confused so I went with Samuel.

Also, thank you for commenting about the detail. I was really worried about that thinking I did way too much, so that meant a lot to me. I really hope you liked this chapter.

**Aviantei: **Thank you so, so much for your review and I'm so happy you checked it out even though you don't really understand the series. I can't tell you how much that means to me. I'm glad you think I did really great with this.

I've been thinking about updating my other stories, even written the chapters but the writing is so different that I just can't put it up. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks again, your words meant a lot to me and encouraged me to write as soon as I could and for the favorite.

**Skylight Reality: **Thanks for the review! I was thinking about doing another one-shot based off of the last chapter but ended up doing this. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll definitely keep writing!

So, please review and I apologize for this being so short.


	3. Chapter 3: This is Pathetic

**Disclaimer: **I could only wish to be the author of Strange Angels because Reckoning definitely would NOT have ended the way it did.

**Lightweight**

**Chapter Three: This is Pathetic:**

**Summary: **It's a surprise but its rated T for suggestive wording.

**Words/ Pages: **5 pages, 2,047 words

* * *

It'd become a habit for us. Every night he comes in my room and we lay together – at first. But we never have gotten to actual sex. We just talk and before I know it the heat in the room becomes unbearable or maybe it was just me. It started the night I came back from infiltrating some club. Things went wrong and it got to the point we I had to improvise; Christophe wasn't exactly happy.

"_Milna_…" Christophe breaths out into my ear as he slides his hand on my naked thigh. His other hand holding the back of my neck and tilting my head as far as I can. The large white t-shit I'm wearing slides up even further up my thigh.

I hum and rake my nails through Chris's soft blonde, annoyingly perfect hair. The aspect went through him giving his hair highlights only to recede seconds later. He brought his face to my neck and nibbled slightly. I stiffened and stopped breathing.

Groaning Christophe stopped his activity and nuzzled his nose against my jaw while gripping my thigh even tighter than before. I'm definitely going to have finger print bruises I thought once I could breathe again. Chris is like a big cat that likes to snuggle –way too much. Gran-Gran would kill me if she knew what I was doing at the moment. I just killed the mood.

Smiling a pathetic ass smile I took Christophe's chin and pulled his lips to mine. I could feel him smile into it. Christophe's hands moved under the oversized t-shirt, grazing over my cotton underwear that Chris swears is hot. I mentally rolled my eyes. Maybe if I had enough confidence or stamina to last a whole say at the mall, I'd go ask Nat to go lingerie shopping with me. Maybe I could actually get matching underwear too.

"You're getting distracted, _księżniczka_. What could possibly be on your mind at the moment?" Christophe panted, looking down at me. I can't believe I can make him like that. Make him act like a normal person, with feelings. No else, just me.

I smiling, I arched my back so my chest could meet his. "Nothing, I was just momentarily distracted. I'm all yours." Wrapping my legs around his waist and brought his face back to mine. His eyes closed, hiding the lust that is very visible even with his eyes close.

Cold hands reached the sides of my stomach before tracing the edge of my bra. That action pretty much made my own t-shirt choke me with how high he pushed it up. Letting out a choking sound of a dying cat I pushed him off me and fixed the collar of the shirt.

Leaning back on my hands, I looked towards the pain in-the-ass, controlling vampire. He is currently crouching on the bed, one hand in front of him the other tangled in between his legs. His hair is messy but a sexy messy, eyes wild as he looked me over. The only problem is that there's a small frown on his face. A frown that I will only admit to myself scared me.

Christophe's muscles flexed under his long sleeve V-neck shirt. The black jeans he is wearing looks like it could fall off at any minute. If I didn't have the small self-control I have, they would be off by now. The man in front of me let out a growl and his fangs touched his lower lip.

Next this I know Christophe is hovering over me, yanking the shirt over my head and tossing it to the side. "Much better, "He flashed a smile before going in for another kiss.

"Not so fast." I held up a hand in front of my mouth.

Christophe let his mouth turn into a frown and leaned back. Smiling, I leaned up from my spot on my bed and straddled his lap. That quickly brought a smile to his face, I thought snorting out loud.

Grabbing his face with two hands, I closed my eyes and I gave him a peck on the lips before slowly dragging my lips to the side of his jaw then down his neck. At the same time my hands dragged down the front of his shirt to the hem.

"Ah, I know what you want." Christophe said. I can practically see the smirk on his face now. Shaking my head, making my frizzled hair go everywhere, I pulled his shirt over his head.

Christophe threw his shirt and landed who knows where and let out a big grin. I let my eyes linger down his stomach. His six pack sculpted by the god's. He has blonde hair around his navel leading down to the hem line of his pants. "Jesus, "I breathed. No matter how many times I've seen him in his shirtless glory he still makes me go breathless.

Christophe let out a laugh and tangled his fingers with mine before slowly leading back onto the bed, his lips attaching themselves to mine.

He bit my lower lip and swept his tongue along my bottom lip begging for me to open my mouth and let him in and when I did his tongue battled with mine. Hot. I feel so hot, too hot.

Christophe groaned and tugged at my lip. Or was it me that was groaning? I don't know and I don't care because I all my thoughts and problems disappeared with the amazing amount of pleasure he is giving me. I can get lost in a world with him.

The sun shinned through the curtains putting a soft glow on our daily activities. Or night, depending on who you are, but really, who gives a damn?

* * *

The crescent moon gave off a soft glow, but not as bright and hot as the suns. Groaning and praying that I didn't drool all over myself in my sleep I slowly sat up in the bed. Looking to the right, Christophe is lying on his stomach, hand outstretched toward me. The other hand is tucked beneath his head. His body moves up and down, barely noticeable.

Christophe lays in my bed shirtless, pants unzipped and buckle gone. His blue boxers are showing and there's no drool or, miraculously, a hair out of place. Even in sleep he still looks perfect. I was pretty sure I fucked up his hair last night.

Bringing up my legs to meet my chest, I wrapped my arms around them. Trying to hide my body from view which is pretty much stupid but it gives me a peace of mind still. Even though I'm still in my underwear; we never go past the underwear. I reached a hand out and traced his face. The shape of his eyes, nose and lips; everything that I could touch

I knew he's awake, he knew I knew but it was like an unspoken rule. As night or morning, comes around we pretend it never happens and we go back to our respective roles. But I think the council knows hell they know everything and it's a bit disturbing to know someone is standing outside my bedroom door while I'm in here with Christophe doing, well, doing our 'thing'.

Most of it is because I'm thinking of the coat. The coat under my bed which is a constant reminder of who I need to be looking forward, the coat belongs to a person whose life I fucked up. Who could be getting tortured while I'm here having…having what? It isn't exactly sex, just a lot of touching and kissing. Either way, I shouldn't be doing what I have been doing but I can't help it. It's wrong but it feels so, so right. More right than anything I have ever done. I just can't stop what I have with Christophe.

Sighing, I got off the bed and head into the bathroom to start another boring, pointless day.

_Glossary:_

_Milna - a very grown up/seductive way of saying 'sweetie'_

_Księżniczka- Princess_

…

…

…

Christophe's eyes shot open, a heavy frown on his face. Fist clenched, he turned on his back and glared at the ceiling. _glupi piesek,_ Christophe thought letting out a snarl. Frustration built inside his chest and if he wasn't thinking straight he would have torn the room apart; starting with the hideous coat from underneath Dru's bed.

Rubbing his hands over his face, Christophe got up and fixed his pants, put on his shirt and left through the window only to come back hours later but in front of Dru's door to take her to her first class of the night.

_Glossary:_

_Glupi Piesek- Stupid dog_

…

…

…

**Preview for next chapter:**

_Summary: What happened the night Grave's left (referring to chapter one)._

"I'm pathetic and this is so stupid." I said monotonously, flopping onto my friend Christophe's black bed. Jesus, I haven't talked to this kid in forever when actually it could be a few months.

"You're not pathetic Dru." Christophe replied from somewhere inside his closet. I rolled my eyes. I should have expected him to say that.

My cheeks are still stained with tears and probably red ad puffy. An unattractive red that would make anyone ask, "_Did she eat something she's allergic to?"_ Not a common question but still. Plus, I feel bloated. Not a good combination, especially not on a night like this.

I rolled onto my stomach and looked at the closet door that's tight across from his bed. Now any normal parent would never let their 'little girl' go over to a guy's house who is two years older than her but with no parents around I kind of do what I want.

"You're just saying that to get me to shut up." I called back. The only reply was the noise of clothes rustling.

Closing my eyes, I willed myself not to cry. He's gone, I'm strong and we will meet again and get that stupid cheesy happily ever after. The one where we meet at the airport after years of separation and run into each other's arms but if I was being honest with myself we'd probably hit heads and fall to the floor.

The bed dipped on my left and I could smell the shampoo Christophe use's and a few water droplets fell from his body and onto mine. "Dru, open your eyes."

I whined but gave into his request. Lying in front of me is Christophe, without a shirt and in black sweat pants. Holy- Don't look Dru, don't you dare look.

I rolled my eyes to the ceiling, I darted my eyes from left to right. I looked at everything but Christophe. Saying the man in front of me is sexy is an understatement.

"You and Graves have broken up, right? As in, you two are no longer dating?" Christophe asks while placing a hand on my hip, tracing circles into my skin. All I could do is nod and that seemed to give Christophe a confidence boost.

"How long have you and that dog been broken up?" Christophe asked quietly, slowly leaning into me. His body hunched up a bit and towered over mine as if he is attempting to hide me from the world with just his body. I could feel my heart skip a few beats. I suddenly became aware of the little clothing I have on. Shorts paired with a tank top underneath a jacket which is currently unzipped.

"A-About six days, almost a week." I stuttered. I, Dru Anderson, just stuttered. I never stutter and it's getting really hot in here.

"Then I can do this and not feel guilty." Christophe said with a shrug, sliding his hand even further under my shirt.

"Do what?" I breathed out as Christophe took a side of my face in his hand and brought his lips to mine. I could feel my eyes flutter close and every reasonable thought leave my mind.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the late update but I did add a preview for the next!:) Sorry for any grammer mistakes I didn't use word for most of this and I finished this ina day so if it's weird that's why and I'll try to go back and fix it later.

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and lease review!

* * *

**To my Reviewers and Followers:**

**Carlz19:** Thank you so much for review, I'm super happy with the fact you liked it beter than the first. This chapter was short and kind of OOC so I apologize for that and hope you like it. Thank you for giving me the description of Nat:) For your last comment, I'm Christophe all the way, you know, until Graves does something incredible sweet lol

**Skylight Reality: **I couldn't do a Graves/Dru, I just love Christophe to much lol So I hope you aren't dissapointed.

**Aviantei: **You have no idea how much I look forward to your reviews, I just love them. You inspire me to keep going and try my best. I hope you found this chapter to your liking. Thank you for advice and keeping up with this story.

**Nithusa: **Thank you for following and favorting!


	4. Chapter 4: Boyfriend Numer 2

**A/N:** I ended up doing half a chapter before getting inspired to do this one but on the bright side, I saved the other chapter so another chapter will be up soon!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Strange Angels or the song '_Boyfriend #2' _by _Pleasure P_.

**Warning: **Goes into lemon but doesn't describe it or go into detail. I just lead it there to make it obvious about what it's leading to. It's just the regular detailed, heavy make-out session that is described.

Sorry if it seems OOC. I'm still working on trying to get the characters down.

* * *

**Lightweight:**

**Boyfriend Number 2:**

**Summary:** If you know how the song (Boyfriend Number 2 by Pleasure P) goes then you already know what's going down. Lyric story with Christophe/Dru & a hint of Graves/Dru.

**Words/Pages: **8 pages, 3,282 words

**Rated:** M to be safe

* * *

_Heh, call me when that mutt aint around._

_I don't mind being the man on the side, you dig?_

"Hey," Dru whispered in the phone as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"_Kochana_," Christophe answered on the other side. Unknown to Dru, Christophe is sitting on his bed, wrapped in a towel. The blinds are drawn, causing a dark shade over his features and in his bedroom.

A long paused took over. The only thing audible is their breathing as a nearby clock ticked with each second passing by. "Can I come over?" Christophe breathed out and stiffened on his bed.

For weeks Dru has been ignoring him, his calls, voice mails, and text messages saying their _'nightly visits'_ need to stop. She says it every night but never goes through with it and if Christophe was being honest with himself he'd say he cares, that he loves her and that those words of hers hurt him.

"Yeah, but only for a while," Dru replied, a little hesitant. Even though she couldn't see, Christophe's face completely changed. It wasn't that dangerous grin he likes to use when he wants to scare someone shitless. It was a genuine, real smile.

"I'm on my way." Dru hung up and tossed the phone to who knows where and ran her hands through her head. _I shouldn't be doing this but I can't help it. He makes my inside go mushy and makes my internal thermostat goes all whack. I just can't help but forget every reasonable thought when he gets close to me. _Dru thought as she flopped backward onto her blue and white bed.

Chris put on his clothes so fast that it seemed inhuman and within seconds he was out the door, racing to his car and driving has fast as he could to his little blue bird. A few red lights later, which just made Christophe more anxious to get to his _Ksiezniczka_, and he stood outside her apartment door, bouncing on the balls of his feet with his head down, biting down to keep his grin from appearing.

Although he won't admit it to anyone else, Christophe lived to these nights, looked forward to them. Putting on that sexy smirk of his, Chris knocked on the door.

Dru was quietly pacing the living room floor. _This is the absolutely last time. Graves will never have to know and everything can be done with quickly and quietly. Graves won't even be here until tomorrow morning. Christophe will be gone by then, there's nothing to worry about._

Dru got that rush of emotion to just curse at everything and nothing while banging her head against the wall with frustration.

_**Knock Knock**_

Dru jumped and faced the door so fast she could hear the whiplash. Taking in a breath, she walked over and slowly opened the door to reveal the man she has been seeing behind he boyfriend's back for the past year.

"Milna," Christophe said breathlessly. His hands gripped the door frame as he leaned slightly forward to Dru. His heart thudded in his chest. It has been so, so long since he's seen her in the flesh. It's definitely been to long since he's even heard her voice and he definitely can't wait to hear her yell his name.

As soon as his name left Dru's lips as reply in a small, almost unnoticeable whisper, he lunged for her.

_Turn around let me lick you from your neck down to your navel, kuz shawty, you look ready.  
Forget the bed I wanna lay your body right here on the table, so just hold it steady.  
I'll go get the camera we can make a movie; I'm gone put my hands up lay back while you do me,  
jump right out the shower into the Jacuzzi, giving you what your body wants._

_I'm boyfriend number two._

Christophe gripped her face as hard as he could without hurting her, lip meeting and biting. Both refuse to give into the other. Dru wrapped one arm around Christophe's neck, the other tangled in his hair. Chris kicked the door close with his foot while sliding his hands down to Dru's thighs. Giving them a squeeze, he picked her up and Dru responded with wrapping her legs around his waist.

Chris stumbled as he walked, not paying attention to where he was going. The only thing on his mind at the moment is attacking Dru's lips with his own. Soon Dru's back connected with a wooden table in the dining room. Chris pushed her back on the table and pulled away.

Dru's hair spilled out everywhere, causing tangles. She looked at Christophe with hooded, lust filled eyes and nudged her shirt up with his nose while his hands went over her side. Up and down, up and down. The movement causes goose bumps to rise over Dru's arms. A tingling sensation went through her whole body, causing her to shiver thus, making Christophe groan.

"Chris," Dru whined as she clenched her fist as her sides. _All he has to do is touch me and I go all haywire. _Dru thought as she arched her back up, desperate to feel more of his skin on hers. She could feel Chris smile into her stomach.

All the pent up emotion and frustration came out as Dru sat up and brought Christophe's face to hers.

Entranced lips press together time after time, ragged breathing and dancing tongues bring a fiery heat. Desire ignites the world around them as they became lost in the passion of lust and love. Its spicy, powerful combination sends waves of desire to crash over them. The rest of the world is engulfed in their lustful burning flames as the kisses grow more urgent.

Chris separates his lips for the brown haired girl in front of him. Their breathing comes out in short, desperate gasps. The intensity has washed away. The rest of the world is slowly coming back into focus.

"We shouldn't be doing this." Dru breaths out heavily, loosening her tight hold from around his waist.

_I'm boyfriend number 2! Cause the first one he don't really seem like he know what to do._

_I'm boyfriend number 2. And I know you like it freaky, so am gonna give it to you._

_I'm boyfriend number 2_

"We can." Chris replied bringing her body closer to his. His voice was ragged. He didn't want to let go of the young girl in front of him. If it wasn't for the dog she likes to keep around out of guilt then he wouldn't have to sneak around. He'd be able to walk around in the city, stay in the same bed right after love making. He'd never have to leave her side unless absolutely necessary.

He knows that they're both hurting themselves going on with this affair but the happiness and pleasure he gets when he's with her makes it worth it. That is how deeply he has fallen. Fallen so hard for a girl who just can't make up her mind but each time she calls is just more proof that she wants him as much as he wants her.

Dru hummed and ran her hand up his stomach, across his abs. She wants him, needs him. She's tempted to give into him, again, and go into the bedroom and make love to him where Graves and she sleep together almost every night. And by sleep, lay next to each other. The farthest her and Graves has gone is make out and Dru couldn't care less.

No matter what Graves does he can't give her the sense of excitement. His touch doesn't turn her on or melt like Christophe does. _When I see Christophe, I see a man. A man that keeps me on my toes, that when every time I see him I just want to jump him. Graves, Graves is just like a trained puppy, always loyal to the master, never giving a fight._ Dru sighed and pushed her hands up further. Chris pulled at the rest of his black t-shirt and tossed it to the side.

She should have picked it up but the biggest thrill in all of this is that there's a slight chance that they will get caught. The heart pounding of trying to expect the unexpected just adds more passion to the sex.

Chris planted her on his waist again with a thrust. Dru smiled, _definitely a man._ Putting her lips back on his, Chris walked down the hall making his way to the master bedroom in the back.

_Baby, don't fuss,_ _don't fight, don't argue cause 2nd place has always got a whole lot to prove._

_So whenever you get in the mood, just call me, I'm boyfriend number 2!_

Once the bedroom door opened, Christophe threw Dru on the bed, slammed the door closed and jumped on top of her, taking her into a heated kiss, bodies rubbing against each other only in a matter of seconds.

Putting her hand on the back of his neck, Dru deepened the kiss and flipped them over so she straddled her paramour.

_I'm not yo other man, I'm gonna take my time and kiss all around ya, only if you let me_

"Someone's excited tonight. Miss me that much, _kochana_?" Christophe asked as he started to take her shirt off.

"Keep dreaming," Was her instant response as she stripped herself of her shirt, giving Chris a perfect few of her breasts, granted, they're in a black bra but with the way she's bent over him it's almost like the bra isn't there.

Christophe made a low, growling sound could be taken as a sound of a possessive "mine". The way the room is lit up by the moon made it seem like his eyes are glowing, making his declaration seem dangerous but knowing him it was probably meant to be like that. Latching his mouth the side of Dru's mouth, he sucked and she whimpered.

"Christophe," Dru let out, tangling her hands in his hair.

"In time, kochana, the best things are worth waiting for." Chris mumbled against her neck, hands roaming Dru's back.

_Baby if you got a man and a buddy on the side say "yeah"_

_Say yeah, yeah, yeah ee_

_If you be making plans cause he don't hit it right, say "yeah"_

"Yeah, whatever Chris, just shut up and kiss me." Dru growled out.

"As you wish, moja ksiezniczko, as you wish." Christophe replied with a smirk before complying with her demand.

_I'm boyfriend number 2_

"Graves," Dru whimpered out as she watched him throw a lamp to the other side of the bedroom.

Unknown to both occupants of the home, Christophe is currently waiting outside, leaning against the apartment wall with his black t-shirt in one hand and a cigarette in the other.

"Don't, don't even try to use that face. How could you? After everything I've done for you! After I gave you my heart, I tried to give you everything you could possibly want!" Graves yelled, fisting his hands in his hair as he glared at Dru with anger, hurt, and desperation. _She's lying, this is some sick joke of hers and soon everything will go back to normal. She wouldn't have really done it, she isn't like that. _Graves thought to himself as he felt his eyes water.

"I'm sorry! I never meant for it to happen!" Dru cried out, wrapping her arms around her middle.

Graves let out a deep chuckle. "Didn't mean too? You didn't mean to? What did you do? Accidently tripped causing his pants to come off and sucked on his dick? Cheating is a choice, not an accident." Graves said eerily calm. At this point his head his faced toward the ground, hair covering his face and fist clenched at his side.

_Baby, don't fuss, don't fight, don't argue._

"I'll go." Dru whispered, quickly putting random clothes in a gym bag.

"So you're just going to leave? Just like that without even talking about it?"

Graves stomped over to her and crudely pushed the black bag away. "What do you want me to say Graves? That I'm sorry? That I regret that it happened?" Dru yelled, hands moving in front of her at a wild pace.

"Yes, no, damn it, I don't fucking know! Just tell me one thing! Did it mean anything? If it didn't we can still make, whatever this is, work." Graves said desperately with one hand on his girlfriend's shoulder.

Memories and emotions flooded in through Dru's mind, to the point where she thought she might pass out then and there.

"_Your too short, milna, you won't be able to get the ball from me." Christophe teases with a smirk and he threw the tennis ball in the air. Dru jumped with an outstretched arm to catch the ball only to have Chris catch her._

_Dru laughed and bumped hips with him. "You don't know that. Just wait, I'll catch it when you least expect it."_

_The two are currently at a tennis court that's an hour and a half away from the city they actually live in. According to Chris, this is their third date. Dru wearing white booty shorts, blue short sleeved shirt, white tennis shoes and hair pulled in a ponytail leaned against Christophe and wrapped her arms around his neck._

"_Is that so?" Christophe smiled putting one arm around her waist and the other went down to cup her but cheek. Dru could feel the tennis ball dig into her back._

"_Oh yeah, it won't take much effort on my part either." Dru teased as she slid her right hand around his neck and her other hand slid underneath his black polo shirt._

_Christophe hummed in response and took her lips with his own. Too add more injury to his soon to be hurt pride, Dru rubbed against his body. Christophe groaned and tightened his grip on Dru. While he's distracted Dru slowly, very slowly slid her hands down his shoulders then down to his arms and finally his wrist. Smiling, she leaned up to his ear. "Gottcha ya, sucker." Before Chris could react, Dru yanked the tennis ball from his grip and ran._

_Not being fast enough, Chris caught up with her in one step and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind._

"_Nice try."_

…

…

…

_Dru quietly started at herself in the vanity mirror. Pale face, bags under her eyes and hair is a frizzy tangled mess._

_Nat tsked as she took inspection of the young girl's hair. __**Can't she ever brush it out properly?**__ Nat questioned herself as she picked up a brush and took a piece of Dru's hair._

_A few minutes later and the silence had finally gotten to the tall, tan girl. "Dru, are you okay? I know tonight must have really shaken you up. If you need to talk to anyone I'm here." Nat said quietly while locking eyes with said girl in the mirror._

"_I'm fine but thanks I guess." Dru replied._

_**To say she was shaken up was complete and utter bullshit. She was fucking shocked, scared and now all I can feel is a numbing sensation throughout all of my body. I almost **__**fucking**__** died. If Christophe didn't come when he did…**__Dru's thought's trailed off when a knock hit the door of the Christophe guest room._

"_Room service," Christophe announced as he stepped into the room. In his hands is a tray of chocolate cookies and a glass of milk. "You better be taking good care of her Skyrunner." Christophe said has he placed the tray on vanity table._

"_It's what you called me over for aren't?" Nat asked, taking a cookie from the tray. "Are you here to seek admittance to see this lovely lady?"_

"_Do I dare?" Chris shot back. Dru ignored them, running her fingers across wood. "If the lady is disposed to, mademoiselle." _

"_That's right, you mind your manners." Nat said once she finished her cookie. Turning slightly on her heel, she faced the bedroom door. "I'm leaving; it's your turn to take of the lady." _

"_Gladly," Christophe replied with a smile and with that Nat was gone._

_Dru turned her head to look at Christophe to fund him already looking at her with slightly guarded eyes. As if he was afraid she would break out crying or worse, lash out on him._

_Not knowing what possessed her to do so; Dru leaped up from the chair and launched herself into her lovers' arms. Chris whispered comforting words into her ear, Dru of course not knowing what any of it meant, while rubbing her back in a soothing manner._

_Dru couldn't stop the tears from flowing out of her eyes and she just squeezed Chris to her tighter._

…

...

...

Dru slowly shook her head. She avoided Graves green eyes as she continued to stuff the gym bag with as much clothes as she can. Zipping it up and strapping it onto her shoulder, Dru looked up at Graves.

"I can't. It meant something to me; it meant a lot to me."

Graves wiped his hands over his face and through his black hair. Sighing, he looked at his now ex-girlfriend. "Just go, I just can't deal with this right now."

Dru moved passed him, her bag hitting her hip. She tossed the apartment keys on the couch before stepping outside the apartment. An apartment she most likely will never step foot in again. Chris stepped out form the shadows and wrapped Dru in his arms while rocking back and forth, letting her cry on his shoulder.

_I won't ever understand the attachment she has for that dog inside there but for now I'll be her rock. I'll be someone she leans on. _Christophe thought and she muttered sweet nothings into her ear.

_I'm boyfriend number 2_

_Baby, don't fuss, don't fight, don't argue cause 2nd place has always got a whole lot to prove_

_(I've got something to prove)_

_I'm boyfriend number 2_

* * *

**A/N:** So this is my first time writing a story other than in 1st person so I hope you liked it! Sorry for all grammar mistakes, I was in a hurry to update so it only took me a whole day to finish it! I'm kind of happy about that. Also, I'm sorry of all OOC moments.

So…please review!

* * *

**Special Thanks To:**

_**Reviewers:**_

_Guest:_ I won't stop, I promise!

_Skylight Reality:_ I hope you liked this one! & good to know you Christophe and Dru 100% of the way!

_Asia-Be-Loved: I will keep writing, writing, writing just like I will keep swimming, and swimming, swimming lol_

_**Alerters:**_

_Asia-Be-Loved and Tlingit Gurl2010, thank you for alerting this story!_

* * *

See you guys soon and please review! Love you guys!


	5. Chapter 5: One Stand Left

**Disclaimer: **I could only wish that I owned it.

**Side Note:** Mentions lemon but doesn't go into it. I don't go that deep into that sexy shit. I also had a little bit of writers block on this one so it's kind of off when Dru goes to Chris's place.

Along with writers block, I had state competition, a dance to attend, and I had to catch up with school so I apologize for being late. Honestly, no matter how many times I came back to this chapter to go over it, I just could not figure out the middle of it.

* * *

**Lightweight:**

**One Stand Left, you Better Hope it Holds:**

**Summary:** _Christophe takes comforting to a whole new level (refers to ch.1). Christophe/Dru_

**Words/Pages: **9 pages & 4,556 words

**Characters:**

_Dru Anderson: 15; sophomore_

_Christophe Reynard: 17; senior_

_Graves: 16; sophomore_

_Dylan: 23_

* * *

Life just loves to fuck me over. I wonder if this is karma for what I did in a past life. I must have really screwed it up. I pushed passed the crowd and flopped onto a sofa chair ungracefully, but at this point I couldn't bring myself to give a damn.

People, strangers walk by, some sitting in chairs, dozing off while others whisper to their neighbor or just don't talk at all. Unlike earlier in the day, the airport is quiet and a few people are around. Like about seven or eight. Most are dressed like they're going to Florence or some fancy place like that. Well, this is a pretty high class airport.

Chewing on my lip, I look down at my own attire: a t-shirt under an oversized gray jacket with faded skinny jeans and to finish it off old combat boots and I'm pretty sure I'm wearing non-matching socks. Blowing a stray of brown hair that fell from my messy braid, I look out the gigantic window on my left. The window is practically a wall, stretching from top to bottom its positioned right in the middle of the wall. There's about five feet of actual wall on each side of the window.

My table has fallen, the legs are broken, shattered and can't be fixed. My Mom? _Whomp! _There goes one leg. My Dad? _Whomp!_ There goes the second. Gran-Gran?_ Whomp! _There goes another leg. _Graves?_ The only person who I thought would stay by me no matter what? _Hack!_ The final leg is gone and I'm out here all alone. I cried out all I could. I don't think any tears could come out even if I tried. _Good, I don't want them too. I'm not weak._

Sighing, I scrolled through the contacts in my crappy phone. It's 2010 and I'm still using a stupid flip phone that's an ugly shade of green. A shade of green that reminds me of puke and peas. It's a sexy piece of shit right? But a phone is a phone and I definitely rather go with this then go phoneless. God, at this rate I'll be talking to myself. I never realized how lonely I am without Graves around. It's kind of depressing once I actually think about it.

I have only seven contacts: The bank, Dibs, Shanks, Nat, Christophe, Dylan and Graves. I might as well get rid of Graves. The little fucker changed his number. It also means I can't ask him to pick me up and also considering the fact he's on the airplane could stop him too but you know…

Nat is off on vacation or some fashion thing I couldn't care less about so she isn't an option. Dylan is my legal guardian and I have already missed eight calls from him so yeah, he is definitely not an option. It's bad enough that it's the first day of summer, him being principle of the school adds more of an "_oh Shit_!" vibe. Plus his sighing will not help how I feel. Shanks, well, I don't want to deal with his sarcastic bull shit and I don't want to hear Dibs whine at me and say everything will be okay because at the moment it's not okay. It's definitely not okay!

Shit, I'm crying again. God dammit Graves, what the hell were you thinking? You can't just leave me here and ride off into the sunset! Just when I think I'm all cried out more tears come. My vision becomes blurry and I can't see my phone. I'm pretty sure my face is all scrunched up with ugly crinkles.

_You're not a baby Dru, Its time to get going and act your age._ I can still hear my dad say in my head. I think I have mental problems if I can hear him talk in my head. I should probably get that checked.

I wiped my eyes with my sleeve and looked down at the phone again. Christophe name is highlighted in yellow, blinking every few seconds. To call or to not call, that is the question. Snorting, I shook my head. I really need to sleep; a few days or maybe years should suffice. I need to make up for the three days I haven't slept.

_What the hell, why not? I have nothing else to lose._ Tapping the white dash in the upper right corner of the board, Christophe's name appeared on the screen along with a picture of a green phone. I let out a sigh that could rival Dylan's and put the phone up to my ear.

"Dru? Darling?" Christophe answered. In the background I could hear the clanking of metal. He's probably working out again. He most likely has me on speaker phone too, shit. I hope he's at his home gym and not with the other guys. I don't need Benjamin or Leon commenting in the background.

"Yeah, um, well are you uh home?" I asked and closed my eyes tight. I really hope he's alone. No guy works out with friends at 10:30 at night on the first official night of summer right

"Hold on _kochana_." His voiced echoed through the connection. Yup, I'm definitely on speaker. Great.

I could hear a grunt along with metal clashing against metal. Then the splash of water and squishing of plastic could be heard. "Yes I'm home. What do you need _kochanie_?" His voice didn't sound as far away as it did before.

I licked my lips and opened my eyes. "I'm at the airport and need someone to come pick me up. Can you?"

"Of course, I'm on my way. I'll see you soon."

"Wait! Uh, Christophe." Jesus, could I sound more pathetic?

"Yes?" Damn him. I could practically see the smirk settling on his face. I know I need his help but he doesn't need to be amused by it. What's so amusing about it anyway?

"I-I need somewhere to stay for the night, is it cool with you if I stayed with you?"

There's a long pause. I hate long pauses; they make people nervous and freak out. I don't want to freak out. I can't afford to freak out at the moment, if it was any other time and I'd be all for it. I can't even hear him breathe on the other side. Did I shock him that much?

After what felt like a few minutes, Christophe took a breath. "Of course, you don't even have to ask, _milna_." Christophe breathed out, like it was difficult to get the words out. Either way, I'm happy to have somewhere to stay for the rest of the night. I'm going to take what I can get.

"Thanks." I mumbled, preparing to hang up on him.

"Dru." There goes his _I'm-being-serious-don't blow -off- my -words-_tone.

"Yes, Christophe?" I really want to hang up on him but considering he's picking me up I really don't want to piss him off. He'd make me sleep outside or even just leave me here and not bother to come and get me.

"I'd do anything for you, you just have to ask. Anything."

I sighed. I'm pretty sure that one brought Dylan's to shame. "Okay, I'll keep that in mind. Thanks and goodbye," I hung up and slouched even further in the chair.

Oh God, what have I just done?

_Glossary:_

_Kochana: Beloved; (my) love_

_Kochanie: Darling_

_Milna:_ _a very grown up/seductive way of saying 'sweetie'_

…

…

…

"Dru are you hungry? There are sugar cookies and milk in the kitchen." Christophe called from inside his bathroom. The sound of water almost drowned out his voice. I had the desire to go in and join him. Not like in the shower but to sit on the bathroom floor and wait. Wait like a fucking dog. Man, I really need to sleep.

"Sugar cookies and milk huh? You really know how to treat a girl. I think I might take you up on that offer." I yelled back. He didn't reply.

Fine with me, I can lay on his bed for the rest of my life. The silk sheets slide between my fingers and I believe his pillow have feathers in them. The bed is pushed against the middle of the back wall; the bathroom door is to the left and there's a French window to the right. A balcony is behind the window, hidden behind trees.

He has a 42 inch flat screen mounted on the wall with the door leading out into the hallway on the far right. The closet, which is a walk in closet, is on the right side of the bathroom door. I could live here. I'd love to live here. The home is small, one story, but the furniture and rooms are gorgeous. The house is just a regular house with an attic, garage, a living room, two rooms and a small kitchenette connected to the dining room.

I can feel my cheek heat up, he was standing there with only a towel low around his waist, too low around his waist, droplets of water were on his chest and dripped out of his hair, any rational thought left my mind and all I want to do is jump onto him and-

"Like what you see, _malutka_?" He ruffled his hair with one hand, the other hung loosely by his side. Even with dripping wet hair he still looks flawless and hair perfect. I don't know if it's the bathroom light shining on him from behind or my miserable state that's making so out of it but in that moment there was nothing but Christophe.

I snorted and quickly looked away. "You wish," is what I would have liked to stay but it came out as a choke-laugh. I really hope he can't see my red cheeks. I swear I could feel them give off a light.

Christophe turned off the bathroom light and drifted into the closet and when I say drifted, I mean _drifted_. When that man walks he glides. I watch him out of the corner of my eye as he opens his closet, turn the lights on and disappear inside. Can't he just change in the bathroom? What's so hard about that? Also the bathroom has a little thing the closet doesn't: privacy.

**(AN2: Writer's block starting…now) **I rolled over to the left, planting my feet on the ground and sluggishly walked my way to the bathroom. I'm not going to tell you what I did in there; it's my business and my business only! I didn't take a dump either, so get our mind away from that!

Opening the bathroom door about an inch, I could see Christophe lying in his bed in a pair of grey sweats and shirtless. His chest rose up and down and his breathing only noticeable because of his arm covering his eyes and part of his upper lip. Turning off the lights I sipped through the small space and quietly made my way to the side of the bed.

"Christophe," I whispered, poking his cheek lightly. He just turned his head the opposite direction. Sighing, I climbed over him and laid down next to him with my legs over his.

"I'm pathetic and this is so stupid." I said turning over to stare at the ceiling. One leg left, can it really hold? I can already feel it slowly breaking, cracking and ready to fall.

"_It's you and me against the world, babe."_

"So, so pathetic," I whispered and when I think I'm all out of fuel the tears start all over again.

"You're not pathetic Dru." Christophe mumbled. I jumped and looked towards my right.

"Jesus! You were awake? Why didn't you say anything?" I yelled, slapping his arm.

My cheeks are now stained red with tears and my eyes are probably puffy and swollen. An unattractive red that would make anyone ask, "Did she eat something she's allergic to?" Not a common question but still. Plus, I feel bloated. Not a good combination, especially not on a night like this.

I rolled onto my stomach and looked at the wall and tried to ignore the man lying next to me. The man who is about to go to college and shouldn't want anything to do with me-ever. Now any normal parent would never let their 'little girl' go over to a guy's house who is two years older than her but with no parents around I kind of do what I want.

"You're just saying that to get me to shut up. That or you're making fun of me for bothering you while you're trying to get your 'beauty sleep'" I say back. The only reply was the noise of the sheets rustling.

Scrunched my eyes close, willing myself not to cry again. He's gone, I'm strong and we will meet again and get that stupid cheesy happily ever after. The one where we meet at the airport after years of separation and run into each other's arms but if I was being honest with myself we'd probably hit heads and fall to the floor in a totally disaster.

The bed dipped from behind me and I could smell the shampoo Christophe use's and a few water droplets fell from his body and onto mine. "Dru, open your eyes." Christophe whispered at the shell of my ear, putting his hand on my hip

I groaned but gave into his request. Lying in front of me is Christophe, without a shirt and in black sweat pants. Holy- Don't look Dru, don't you dare look down.

I rolled my eyes to the ceiling, I darted my eyes from left to right. I looked at everything but Christophe. Saying the man in front of me is sexy is an understatement.

"You and Graves have broken up, right? As in, you two are no longer dating?" Christophe asks while tracing circles into my skin with his thumb where my shirt rose up from my pants line. All I could do is nod and that seemed to give Christophe a confidence boost.

"How long have you and that dog been broken up?" Christophe asked quietly, slowly leaning into me. His body hunched up a bit and towered over mine as if he is attempting to hide me from the world with just his body. I could feel my heart pound in my chest. The only thing in the world is me, Christophe and this bed. I suddenly became aware of the little clothing I have on. Shorts paired with a tank top underneath a jacket which is currently unzipped.

"A-About six days, almost a week." I stuttered. I, Dru Anderson, just stuttered. I never stutter and it's getting really hot in here. Unbearably hot, to the point where I just want to strip everything off.

"Then I can do this and not feel guilty." Christophe said with a shrug, sliding his hand even further under my shirt.

"Do what?" I breathed out as Christophe took a side of my face in his hand. He pressed his face close to mine. Our lips met. He chewed my lips and I nibbled his. Our tongues became entangled. I could feel his rough but oh so gentle hands trace the curve of my neck. In an attempt to get closer, my hands grazed his scalp.

It was magic, the way his lips connected with mine. I knew this wrong, especially with the events that happened today but somehow, among all of the dizziness and drama, something inside of me changed and it just made me want him more. This feeling could be dwelled upon later, because, for now, I'm content to feel his breath come and go with mine.

Christophe pulled away, taking his hands away from the side of my neck. His breathing came out as pants and so did mine. I could barely breathe. The kiss was wrong and it happened at the most inappropriate time but I wanted more, I craved more. I wanted to forget.

"Dru-"

I didn't let him finish. I grabbed his face and brought back down to my own. This kiss became greedy, lustful. Lips and bodies mashed together, trying to become one. Something broke inside of me. It was like I broke free of the strings that held me down.

He lowered his hand to my thigh and gripped hard. The feel of his hot breath on my skin as he kissed along my jaw and gently rocked his body with mine sent me into cloud nine. My arms and legs erupted into dense goose bumps.

The next thing I know Christophe couldn't get my clothes off fast enough.

…

…

…

Sore. Everywhere is sore and hot and not 'hot' in the good way. Hell, before tonight I didn't even know there was a good hot. Sighing I stripped the silk sheet from my body which clung to me like a second skin. Why couldn't he be a normal person and have cotton?

I shook my head and crept into the bathroom with my clothes. It shouldn't have happened. I used him. I used him so I could forget. God, it felt amazing but that doesn't make it right. Racing into my clothes and I pushed open the bathroom door and rushed down the hall only to be stopped by an arm wrapping itself around my waist.

My breath hitched in my throat and I couldn't breathe. I was hoping for a quick escape, as in, not being notice. I didn't want to face him; I didn't want to face the guilt.

"Why are you in such a hurry, _kochana_? I've made breakfast, come eat." Christophe whispered into my ear.

But this, what we're doing is a way of escape. To forget, to leave reality, and to help that one leg that I have stand just a little bit longer. Sucking in a breath, I let him lead me into the kitchen where the smells of syrup and strawberries were strongest.

Jumping onto the stool, I watched Christophe grab a plate of pancakes with strawberries on top and a side of bacon. Sniffing the air, I smiled a bit. "Smells amazing," I whispered as Christ stood in front of me.

"Only the best for _moja ksiezniczko." _He whispered back, capturing my lips with his.

* * *

"No, oh God no!" Dru cried behind her left hand. The other held a stick. A stick with two pink lines etched into it. Leaning against the bathroom door, Dru cried harder. _I'm pregnant. I'm fucking pregnant. There is a little peanut growing inside me._ Dru thought, banging the back of her head against the door.

Stumbling to her feet, Dru left the bathroom and entered her bedroom. Once her foot crossed the over she ran for her phone, sobs getting louder with each movement. Fumbling with the flip phone, tears raced down her cheeks.

Annoyed and upset, Dru yanked the phone from its charger and dropped her body to the floor. "Why? It only happened twice. This shouldn't happen this fast." Dru mumbled to herself while thumbs fidgeted with the dial pad.

""Hey, Dru-girl, how's-"

"Nat, I-I, oh God!" Dru sobbed into the phone.

"Dru, what's going on? Are you hurt?" Nat hollered into the phone. Dru tightened her grip.

"Jesus, Nat, I'm pregnant!" Dru finally got out in a wheeze, clutching her stomach as she did so. Nat got quiet on the end, speechless. Dru breathed in and out deeply, hiccupping every once in a while.

"I'll be over in a few." With that said, Nat hung up the phone leaving Dru alone in her room.

…

…

…

"Is its Graves?" Nat immediately asked once Dru opened the door. Dru stayed silent and led Nat into her bedroom.

"Is it Graves?" Nat asked again once the girls got situated on the bed. Dru took a pillow and laid it in front of her stomach.

"No, I never went that far with Graves. It took a year and a half just for us to kiss cheeks" Dru replied back.

"Then who's the father?" Nat got closer to Dru, foreheads almost touching.

"It's-It's Christophe, he's the father." Dru whispered while squeezing her eyes shut.

"Holy-!" Nat yelled, faking backward onto her elbows. "When, how, why? Tell me everything!"

"It was the night Graves left which was about 3 weeks ago. He picked me up from the airport, I went over to his house and we talked and one thing led to another." Dru mumbled, looking at the wall to her side. Even though she isn't a virgin anymore, just saying it out loud can make her cheeks turn tomato red.

Nat leaned in and looked into Dru's eyes. Puckering her lips Nat said, "You're hiding something. Spill it, what are you holding back?"

"We had sex that morning too." Dru's cheeks turned into an even brighter shade of red. Nat squealed.

"So are you two going or are you F.W.B.?" Nat wiggled her eyebrows and Dru let out a sigh.

"Nat, I don't know what we are and besides, I haven't even told him I'm pregnant. I just don't know what to do." By the end of the sentence Dru's voice pitched up to a whine.

Noticing the serious in this Nat laid a hand on her best friends shoulder. "You need to tell him. That's the first step in sorting this all out."

Shaking her head while tears fell, Dru answered back. "How? How do I tell him we ruined our lives? And what about Graves, what will I say to him?"

"Dru, Graves doesn't matter right now and this isn't his business. You two aren't even dating anymore, but that's beside the point. What matters right now is that you tell Christophe. Yes your lives are over as far as teenage partying goes but he still has a right to know."

Dru nodded.

"Call him to meet with you. This type of news needs to be told face to face. Call me and tell me how everything went. I'll see you later." With that said Nat stood up and let herself out.

Letting out a sigh, Dru picked up her phone and dialed a certain blonde heads number.

…

…

…

I could feel my heart thud against my rib cage. That's how nervous I am. Chris sat on the floor right across from me in the living room. I leaned against the leather couch and tapped my fingers against my knee.

"Dru, _kochana_, what is it that you need to tell me?" Christophe asked in a gentle tone. The way he bombarded me with questions when I opened the door told me that my eyes are still red and puffy.

"I-I'm pregnant!" I yelled out in a rush, squeezing one hand with the other. I swear my heart stopped for a second.

"_Bogu,_ Dru, what, well what do you want to do?" Christophe asked, raking his hands through his hair?

Rage shot through me. I don't know why but I just wanted to yell, hit scream. Well, that's a lie, maybe I do know why.

"Is that all you have to say? What do I want to do? If you're just going to stay because of the peanut then I suggest you leave now before I make you." Dru growled, glaring at the blonde.

"I don't know what you want me to do Dru! I stayed by you, lusted and loved you even after you started to date the dog friend of yours! I cater to your every whim! I just don't know what to do to make you love me back! I'm at a lost here, Dru!" Christophe started panting and without having me realize it, Christophe had left his spot form the ground and was pacing back and forth.

I didn't have the energy to fight back or to correct him for the _'dog'_ comment. I just couldn't. I buried in my face in my hands. "Are we going to be couple or not is what I want to know."

I could feel his stare but did my best to ignore it. "Dru, I want us to be together and not just because of the child and only if you want to too. Do you?" Christophe asked.

Suddenly I could feel his breath on my cheek almost making me want to reach up and rub where I can feel it. His hands lightly grasped my wrist. All I could do is nod and let out a muffled sound of _'Hmhm'_.

Christophe tugged on my wrist and I let him guide them down to my sides. Looking into his icy stare I could see affection, amusement, and tiredness reflected into his eyes.

"A peanut? Is that what we're calling it?" Christophe joked.

And of course he had to ruin the moment. Shaking my head, I shoved him. "Shut up." He laughed and wrapped me in his arms and slowly leaned back first onto the ground.

"You do realize that we have to tell Dylan, and soon." Christophe spoke, breaking the silence.

Shit.

* * *

**A/N3: **So this chapter is finally done! I was going to end it at Nat leaving but thought that'd be cruel so I continued, just for you guys! Sorry for the grammar mistakes and OCC, especially in Dru but I wanted show that her tough girl façade can be torn down like it did earlier in the series.

* * *

**REVEWIERS: **

_**Carlz19:**_ Glad you liked it! I do feel bad for him because no one deserves to be cheated on. I also, like you, like BA Graves better but to fit the story, I went with puppy but I'm pretty sure if Lili St. Crow wrote this, Graves would have beaten Christophe's ass.

_**Frivilous-fun101:**_ lol Lucky guess or maybe I'm psychic! As for story writing, I was going to redo my other but just can't find it in me to do it & one-shots are easier.

But…I was and still am thinking about doing a high school Christophe/Dru story (like this Ch. & Ch.1).

* * *

**I'm stuck on what to do next so you decide!

Another story to add on to this one

Song lyric-Give me the song you want in the review

Give me a prompt

A scene you want revised into Chris/Dru in any of the books

So, that's all! Please review!


End file.
